1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of managing visiting guests, and more specifically to using face recognition to reduce the loading of security guards and dynamically updating and recording the information of the visiting guests.
2. The Prior Art
Generally, guard entrance is increasingly important for companies, factories or office buildings. Door guards or security personnels are usually deployed at the entrance door or gate to examine the visiting guests, check the IDs and issue the pass card or badge if the visiting guests are identified and verified. Then, the visited company, department or unit will be informed by calling for confirmation, and the visiting guest is either allowed to go to the destination directly or accompanied by the member from the visited company, department or unit. After the visit finished, the visiting guests need to return the pass card or badge to the door guards or security personnels to get their IDs back.
Thus, the visiting guest should always bring IDs to get approval of pass card or badge. It causes inconvenience for the visiting guest and wastes lots of time in recognition process. Additionally, the member deployed by the visited department to accompany the visiting guest is a waste of human resource, increasing the expenses of the visited department. The guards may tend to fail to correctly examine the visiting guests because of carelessness or eye strain, especially working for a long period of time per day. The security of the factory or office is thus influenced.
For the frequent visiting guests, a method using face recognition to verify the guests and solve all the problems in the prior arts is greatly needed. The guests do not have to bring ID all the time and get rid of most repeatedly processes.